


The Wrong Understanding

by faraandmera



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: and for them too, bulma will fight you about her kids, even if hes trying not to be, trunks is a dork lets be real, vegeta is a good dad probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m in love with Goten.” Trunks expected the following tension, but Vegeta was even more off-put than expected.</p><p>“No.” Trunks tensed, Bulma was ready to argue with her husband, Bra shrunk in her seat at the table. “Anyone else, just not Kakarot's kid.”</p><p>Honestly they should have expected that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> there was a tumblr post that mentioned the idea of Trunks and Goten getting together and Vegeta not responding well because of the idea of Goku being family. And though this isn't quite what that post said, it did inspire this.
> 
> edit: guess who is the dumb person that put goku instead of kakarot when vegeta was speaking? It's me.  
> i fixed it

Trunks was still a kid when he realized Goten was important to him. They were, after all, best friends. That was too be expected. Beyond that, though, he didn’t think much. Idea’s of love too far from his mind that it never occurred to him.

Maybe- somewhere in the back of his mind- he had this vague idea that best friends would grow up and get together. But that never really mattered. It never was something he gave more than a passing thought.

Trunks was fourteen when he realized he had a crush on his best friend. But that was just it. A crush; something he figured he would get over with time. Something that wouldn’t matter in a few years. He’d get over it, and all would be well.

Trunks was sixteen when he realized he was in love with Goten. Which, in retrospect, he probably should have realized sooner. He didn’t though, and once he did he wasn’t sure what to do. Confessing seemed like a set-up for disaster.

Then again, even he’d seen enough stupid couples in romance shows fall into the trap of trying to hide their feelings, so he decided to just confess. What was the worst that could happen?

This was the worst thing that could have happened.

What part of Trunks thought confessing while they were eating was a good idea? He mentally cursed himself while Goten tried not the choke to death.

“Well-” Goten coughed, hit his fist against his chest, and took a breath of air. “That’s cool.”

“Is it?!” Trunks’ voice hit new heights and his face- if it hadn’t already been- went red.

“I mean- I meant- I love you too?”

“Is that a question?”

“...No?”

“Goten!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” A long pause was followed by their laughter.

And then by Goten shrieking when Trunks stole some of his food.

Trunks is still sixteen when he decides he should probably tell his parents. And it certainly wasn’t because Goten brought up the idea about his own parents which then put the idea in Trunks’ head. (But it was.)

So he decided after they told Goten’s parents he would tell his own.

Honestly, he didn’t expect that horrible a response from Goku or Chi-Chi. Especially if he weighed it against the response he expected from Vegeta.

Even with the additions of the rest of his family, Trunks expected Goten telling them to go pretty well.

“I’m in love with Trunks.” Goten said, so plainly Trunks himself was almost startled and he had already known.

As expect Goku didn’t have anything huge to say about it; a “That’s great!” all the response they got before Chi-Chi processed what Goten had said.

“You’re what?!”

“In love with Trunks?”

The silence was almost horrifying. “Well, I’m happy for you.”

Trunks didn’t feel as much while he was being glared at, but at least she was okay with it? Trunks would take what he could get, considering he knew how protective she was.

“That’s great,” Videl offered, probably hoping to ease the slight tension.

“They grow up so fast.” Gohan mused.

“What... Is that supposed to mean?” Goten muttered, shaking his head.

All in all, it went rather well.

Which meant Trunks had no excuse not to tell his own family.

It wasn’t like he was scared to tell them, really. Honestly he expect his mother to be perfectly fine with the whole thing. Not to mention he was pretty sure his sister had already figured it out- if the look she gave him the last time he was on the phone with Goten was to be trusted. (To be fair, maybe he should have been more careful about how they discussed the plan.)

Nor was bringing everyone together that difficult. Goten was around a lot- being Trunks best friend- and he was at dinner with them a lot as well. So everyone would be around. Even if Vegeta was liable not to show up to a lot of things, a meal was not one of the things he would miss.

But there lied to real problem. Trunks had no idea how his father would respond. Vegeta wasn’t exactly father of the year, no matter how hard he tried- and he did, contrary to popular belief. And whatever the topic, he would speak his mind. In some way’s that was a good thing, if he was angry about something, he’d either tell you or it would pretty obvious.

But Trunks didn’t know if he _would_ be angry. What were saiyan idea’s on the whole thing? Trunks had no idea. Or, in general, Vegeta could be angry about something that wasn’t even on Trunks ‘what could go wrong’ radar.

He had to be careful about how he said it.

“You know what would be funny? If I was in love with Goten,” Trunks blurted out. _Nailed it._ “I’m in love with Goten.”

The tension that followed, was something he expected. Red-faced and hoping they would just move on, he glanced at Goten who was trying to reassure him with a nervous smile. Then he glanced at his father. Vegeta was tense, frowning, and Trunks didn’t expect how... Off put he looked.

“No.” It was a simple statement. Like the final decision had been made, except it hadn’t. Trunks tensed, Bulma was ready to argue with her husband, Bra shrunk in her seat at the table, and Goten seemed ready to run away at any time. “Anyone else, just not Kakarots’s kid.”

Trunks felt like he had lost his balance from pure shock. Honestly, they all probably should have expected that. No amount of time seemed to be enough for Vegeta to let that nugget of dislike go. Or at least the idea of it.

“Vegeta!” Bulma scoffed. “Are you serious? What does that matter?”

“If they get married then Kakarot would be family. I wont allow that.”

“Oh my god! Are you joking? Is that really the most important thing?”

“Yes.”

At least that was the only thing he seemed upset about. Trunks sighed in relief and Goten smiled- this time less nervously- at him.

“Pst,” Bra whispered, hand hiding her face from their parents. “You’ll invite me to the wedding right?”

“We aren’t getting married yet!”

“Yet?!” Goten gasped. Trunks, in response, slammed if face into the table.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Trunks we’re too young to think about marriage.”

“I will fight you.”

It could have gone worse, Trunks figured.


End file.
